The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Dekabr!
by CelestialOuroboros
Summary: Ukiyoe Town – it's your average municipality home to a lot of quirky tales. Like the time when Tsurara Oikawa, a yokai from the Nura Clan, decided to let Kappa be her own attendant after a wangsty confession. This is the story of how Tsurara unexpectedly becomes a vigilante of justice and all that's frozen, and her journey to Ōsaka Castle, the resting place of an unknown target!
1. A Rave Arrival! Snowfall Dekabr Is Born!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

One night at the Nura House, home to a smorgasbord of scary, yet well-meaning yokai, Yuki Onna, whom is better known by her birthname Tsurara Oikawa, was sitting right next to the gate. The temperature was virtually like an igloo, so she thought that it was better for her to stay outside in the meantime. She's been through quite a lot over the preceding months, with some events good and the others that need not be explained. As she felt half-asleep, Nattō Kozō suddenly came running from out of the house in a hurry. "Nattō Kozō?", Tsurara drearily said. "I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, THIS IS B-", Nattō Kozō was forcibly quieted down by the Ice yokai. "The hell could be so important at a peaceful time like this!?", she croaked. "I'm not sensing any enemies..."

He saw that Tsurara wouldn't listen to reason, so Natto Kozo had no choice but to pick her up. "Gah! H-Hey, put me down at once!", she ordered him to no avail. Despite his tiny stature, his strength alone is surprising, although that might just be because he often carries around sake bottles larger than him. The two awkwardly made their way into the room that was the meeting place for the heads of just about every clan. Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander and First Head of the Nura Clan, had asked for just Tsurara. As they literally saw eye-to-eye, she noticed that he was holding a white sphere with the faction's symbol on it.

"I... don't get it...", Tsurara told Nurarihyon with her arms (covered by the sleeves of her furisode) crossed. He let out a sigh whilst moving his clasped hands to the center of his face. "Clearly this whole deed you are to do wouldn't be so difficult... if it weren't for your location having to be Ōsaka Castle!", he disappointingly said. "However, I AM aware that you are probably the only one here who could be truly up for it.". Nurarihyon clarified that the orb he was in possession of was meant for Tsurara. She was to stay in her human form in order to activate its power, which would in turn change her into some sort of superheroine. The Supreme Commander's grandson, Rikuo Nura, stood near him with a goofy grin, agreeing that he liked the idea. Tsurara, unfortunately, was more than peeved. "What inane rubbish!", she screamed. "All of us are already yokai... So whose BRIGHT idea was this anyway?!". "Uhh, that would be mine, Honey!", declared Rikuo as he lowered his glasses down some. "Grandpa and I figured that, as a popular character, you should be able to show some versatility.". Tsurara's eyebrows went off like a spasm attack. "Which means...?", she replied.

Tsurara was said by Nurarihyon to not rely on her yokai abilities for a change. She pondered about this condition for the last couple of hours and did not stop being so flabbergasted. _What's so great about being a yokai and not using your own powers?_, she brooded. _I'm hopeless outside of being by the Master's side and that at the same time... There's no way I could pull something that nonsensical off. _At the break of dawn, she visited Umewakamaru's Shrine and pulled out the spherical object that Nurarihyon gave her earlier. Tsurara rubbed her eye with her left arm, as she received little-to-no- slumber. "That man who spied on me... I sort of remember his face, but what is he even doing at that place?", she mumbled. _I was told that the Castle served as the battle that was 400 years ago, so I had no idea somebody would still be there. _

"W-What's this!?", she expressed in amazement. She took note of the glow that the orb started to emit . The sphere flickered for a good ten seconds before enveloping Tsurara. "Oh, dear! What's happening to my body?! AAAAAAAAAAAGH!", she let out a vocalization that almost sounded like she was in an enormous deal of pain. Much of her surroundings were affected by the glow itself, being cut down by tremendous force. The sphere that was once in the yokai's grasp became akin to a big ray of light that did nothing to hide Tsurara's yells. Professor Adashibara, a middle-aged man who once met the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol here, watched from several feet away with a slasher smile. Suddenly, a young girl clad in blue-and-white spandex emerged from the gleam – it was Tsurara Oikawa herself. She gained a black eye mask and cyan gauntlets, with the gloves also bearing a cerulean gem.

Tsurara panicked after checking herself out. Adashibara turned and kept on walking to his appropriate destination. _Heh-heh-heh... That kid never ceases to get my attention_, he mused. _Curiosity hasn't killed this cat! Hahaha!_ Although she was still busy trying to figure out what she just experienced, Tsurara wondered if somebody was a witness. Truth be told, Adashibara became one, about a minute before she even bothered to spot him. "Why'm I in this cloudcuckoolander's choice of outfit?", she whined as she fiddled with the new getup. "SOMEONE HELP ME!", a young boy shouted running towards Tsurara. He was chased by a monstrous spider that was obviously supposed to be a female, with poison dripping from her mouth. It was a Jorōgumo, no doubt about it. "Please! Miss, you have to help me!", he begged and pleaded to Tsurara. _Aw, what the heck?_, she thought with the most hellishly vivid pupils being depicted.

To her astonishment, she was able to teleport at blinding speeds, catching the opposing yokai off guard the moment she saw her. Jorōgumo looked around everywhere for Tsurara, from the ground to the sky. She never managed to even see a trace of her... that is, until this happened. "Yo!", Oikawa called out to the spider. She stood upon a colossal tree as she pointed above her. "Jorōgumo, right? Remember that the snow from these vast clouds shall fall upon your grave! The most precious of hearts will come to me and forget that you ever existed!". "Who... Just who the hell do you think you are, acting so high and mighty?!", the spider gurgled in anger. Tsurara did not make another word, licking her lips slowly, as if she could taste victory. "Come at me...", she demanded.

Jorōgumo crawled vigorously up to where Tsurara was at, with the intention of killing her instead of just knocking her about like she promised before. Unbeknownst to herself, the ayakashi scum was being absurdly rash and had no idea as to what tricks her prey had up her sleeve. "Take this, you arrogant bitch!", the spider lunged at the figure with her claws thirsty for blood. Tsurara changed into a huge pile of crystals and went through Jorōgumo, who swiped at the icy proportions a little too late. Tsurara stuck her tongue out in an effort to throw her off. "Tsk tsk! I'm starting to get bored of this squabble... Try harder if you want to take me down.", she taunted her opponent. "HHHHHHYYYYAAAAAAAHH!", Jorōgumo uncontrollably screamed. She sharpened her blades and hacked away at the trees. One was extremely close to annihilating the boy, who could only grovel. Tsurara's eyeballs widened. _This sensation...! I've never felt like this in such a while!_, she deliberated. She hurriedly rescued the child from an abrupt death and dropped him off at Ukiyoe Town. "Thank you, thank you!", the kid repeated whilst in tears. "If it wasn't for you, Miss, I could've been saying hello to the devil!". Tsurara winked at him as she was about to finish Jorōgumo. "But wait!", the unnamed boy stopped her for a bit. "I, umm... Well, you see, I didn't catch your name. Mind telling me what it is!?".

"I'm just a girl in spandex passing through...", Tsurara slightly lied. She slowly walked right back into the territory that the spider watched over before turning to the lost child. "I am the icicle warrior who is ally to you, nightmare to the creepy-crawly... Snowfall Dekabr! It's got a nice ring, don'tcha think?!"

**To be Continued!**


	2. Guardians Hijacked Osaka Castle! TDPS!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

Tsurara, who is now insistent on being known as the newly-emerged Snowfall Dekabr, continued her way back to the location of the shrine, where Jorōgumo waited dauntlessly for her meal. Elsewhere, in the fearsome location that is Ōsaka Castle, three people, all of whom were yokai, watched Tsurara's progress through devilish monitors. The triad was made up of Gozumaru, a cool and cruel guy who served as the Gyūki Clan's young head, Mezumaru, Gozu's constant partner, and Yosuzume, a feathered figure with no real affiliation whatsoever. Gozumaru himself was revealed to be responsible for watching Tsurara's every move. "Wow, Gozu! I'm startin' to think you LIKE her!", Mezumaru snickered in-between his words. Yosuzume kept silent the entire time as Mezumaru's superior threatened to slit him with his katana. "Idiot! I suggest you shut the hell up!", he barked. "Snow Girl there merely owes me something of vital importance...".

He ordered Yosuzume to fetch him a bowl of sake, and the latter replied in the affirmative, still without saying anything. She flew off to perform the mundane task, while Gozu and Mezu resumed studying Tsurara's actions. Just then, a wicked smile was plastered on the former's face. _I always wanted to know what it felt like to achieve ultimate power!_, Gozumaru thought as he sheathed his blade. _Once you arrive, Snow Girl, you can witness how much I've changed... _"HEEEEEEEY! Telepathy isn't your only friend, y'know!", Mezu moped with his hand over his head. "Anyway, if you need me, I'll be thinking of a super epic name to call myself... now that I'm wearing my supervillain garb!". Gozumaru was startled by his assistant's voice trailing off and went after him. "Get your ditzy ass back here!", he commanded. "Jeez, it's like talking to Nura's brick wall...".

The air immediately turned from its original color to purple. Tsurara, after having rescued the unknown boy, returned to Umewakamaru's Shrine, which was now decorated with rotting cobwebs and appeared to have next-to-nothing regarding its monuments. Jorōgumo's multiple eyes were similar to those of a savage's. "Ah! Dekabr, I've been expecting you... but you're still too late!", she confirmed. "I've wiped out whatever life was left of this impudent place, and I doubt someone as weak as you can revive it!". Tsurara did not hesitate to listen to or notice Jorōgumo's recent activities. "You might be right about the shrine's condition, yet...", she stopped her sentence for a bit. "...You've also forgotten one thing – I'm not some weak bastard waiting to be saved!".

Jorōgumo grew severely impatient and darted towards Tsurara. Her venomous mouth stayed open, for she desired to eat her sworn enemy alive. "For all those years that I protected Master, I'll see if I can prevent you from harming the rest of the town!", Tsurara declared as she used one of her gauntlets to pierce Jorōgumo through her meaty stomach. She screamed in agony the moment the "snow princess" pulled her arm out of the fiend. "You horrid, HORRID BITCH! You're going to regret what you've done!", she gutturally screamed at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!". Tsurara brushed the noxious poison from off one of her hands with just a couple flicks. She turned around and began to make their way to Ōsaka Castle, knowing full well that Jorōgumo was killed for good. _All too easy_, Tsurara was still pondering about her win. "That behemoth was such a pain...!".

"...Huh!?". Tsurara was alarmed by something that sounded like the revival of an object. As she checked behind her, she noticed an attractive woman with the characteristics of a spider, hunched over. "Surprised to see me again, are we?", the unspecified lady asked her. She eventually heard multiple voices that all belonged to the same person, and figured out that Jorōgumo endured the attack via duplication. "You created these clones so I would have a harder time trying to kill you!", Tsurara pointed out to the real one. She analyzed her gauntlet-covered palms and seemed excruciatingly annoyed. As Jorōgumo's replicants cornered Tsurara, she leaped out of their way. "BLACK ICE!", she yelled, managing to generate a levitating floor made from snow.

Both yokai have had a tough battle up to this point. Tsurara made an effort to catch her breath, somehow winded after evading the limited number of hits from her enemy. "You're so predictable, Dekabr...", Jorōgumo muttered whilst maintaining her balance on the icy flooring, shocking Tsurara. "Hypocrites never prosper, you damn girl... Even your mother should've taught you that much!". "What on Earth are you babbling about?!", Tsurara replied, fists shaking massively. The tide looked to have officially turned for the snow girl, who had no other options. She believed that fleeing would only make the situation infinitely worse. _Great, and just when I was starting to enjoy this tenure!_, she thought. _But... There IS something I can use as a last resort. Yeah, come to think of it, her clones are weaker, so just maybe... NO! It HAS to work!_

Tsurara cancelled the effects of her Black Ice technique and ran throughout what remained of Umewakamaru's Shrine, baffling Jorōgumo as she pursuited her. "You piece of trash!", the spider woman heckled her. "I want to know what idiotic plan you're mustering up!". Tsurara could not afford to waste any more time, so as fast as possible, she spotted all of Jōrogumo's dopplegängers. _Wait a second, she must be joking...!_, Jōrogumo worried. Tsurara gathered up severe portions of ice into her own two legs and sprinted to the spider yokai's clones. "Let's see if you guys can hold your own against this...", she challenged them. "HURDLING BLIZZARD KNEE!". Tsurara assaulted Jorōgumo's copies with just her frozen kneecaps alone, taking them out in the process.

"You... pitiful... a-arrogant BASTARD!", she rushed at her nemesis. Tsurara decided that the only way to legitimately make sure that Jorōgumo perished was... to get on all fours as she built the strength needed to kill her. Because she assumed that Tsurara was merely stalling, Jorōgumo seized the opportunity to move in for the final blow. "X-SABER!", the spider crossed her sizzling claws together and endlessly slashed at Oikawa. "Hahahahahaha! Yes, yes, YES!", Jorōgumo shrieked. "Want more!? I'm more than obligated to kill you DEAD! Ahahahaha!". A great puff of smoke obscured the view of Jōrogumo stabbing her victim successively. Later, she was exhausted by the amount of times she had to hit Tsurara.

The fog vanished. Jorōgumo noticed the puddle of blood on the ground and keeled over from sadistic laughter. "I didn't get to eat her corpse, but this result was just as satisfying!", she vociferated, still fully unable to stop from laughing. "Haaaaaaaaa-"... A body had suddenly been bifurcated. It took Jorōgumo to realize that it was her own! "N... No! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!", she hollered vehemently. Tsurara crept up behind her, with one of her gloves glowing madly. "That was a move I like to call... Scindo.", she revealed to the now-deceased spider. "Don't ever waste a superheroine's precious time again! If you're ever resurrected, I'll beat you to death... for the people of Ukiyoe Town, including the Nura Clan!".

**To be Continued!**


	3. A Gift to the Heroine! Become the Judge!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

Since her first victory over the spider-like yokai, Jorōgumo, Tsurara has been soundly traveling to Ōsaka Castle in search of the area's "chess piece", the one that stood on top of the building just to gather more intelligence on Tsurara herself. On the way, she tackled with crimes that were created by Gozumaru's own underlings. All of them were told to bring her to him, and they ultimately failed in doing so. But little did Tsurara know, Gozu's longtime assistant, albeit reluctantly, conjured up a treacherous plan that would give our main heroine a rude awakening. Up until that point, she was able to manage without help in any shape or form. She finally entered a place that she would never expect to find herself in – Kyōto.

Yokai sightings were said to be plentiful here, although that fact didn't really cross Tsurara's mind for a second. She took the time to hold her head in shame as she ventured through the Gion District, for the Ice yokai's memories were mostly terrible around these parts. _Ōsaka Castle... is here, of all locations!?_, she anguished. _Well, I better hope that the onmyoji girl doesn't cross my path... I swear to Senba. _As Tsurara was treading carefully, an old woman who was tattered and torn sighted her. "E-e... Excuse m-me, young one...", she sickly caught her attention. The elder could barely walk, and was very close to collapsing. "Hey!", Tsurara yelled out to the woman past her prime as she helped her up from off the ground.

Tsurara, utilizing the power of her eye mask, tried to see if she could detect anything or anybody that was responsible for the wicked act. When she received no luck, the woman in question leaned against a trash can to gain some of her strength back. "Aren't you... Snowfall Dekabr?", she asked Tsurara. She did not tell her otherwise, as she was still too busy singling out the culprit. "Why, yes, it IS you! You disposed of that spider!", the woman made an attempt to not shout, as she was still in need of a severe recovery. Although many, many citizens had crowded Kyōto, they did not feel the need to gather a circle around the two that were trying to form a serious conversation. Meanwhile, Yosuzume was hiding behind a lanky tree with her back against the trunk.

"Miss, you mind telling me who made you like this!?", Tsurara inquired. She further examined the old woman's body, gasping in horror. "What's wrong, Dear?", the old lady tried to ask her. Tsurara was no stranger to the markings that remained present on her neck, which were actually palm-sized papers engraved into the skin. Also, the bruises all over her torso were given to her by some kind of deer. _She couldn't have...! N-no way, it's not possible! That girl wouldn't do something like this!_, Tsurara shook in emotions that were a mixture of fear and being on the warpath. "Wait a minute...", the old woman commented. "You stand for justice, don't you? Why would you, Dekabr, stand by and let this madness go without consequences!?".

Swayed by the woman's encouragement, Tsurara found no reason to be cantankerous and wished for her survival. Ambulances began to surround the lady who was still writhing in pain as the heroine bid farewell to her. Tsurara found out that the woman's name was Shibumi and looked back one last time at the old lady being helped by the people from a mainstream infirmary. "I WILL avenge you... Miss Shibumi. I'm hereby the arbiter, Snowfall Dekabr!", she declared to herself as she rushed to a familiar place in Kyōto. Without a doubt, she had a certain feeling that the guilty party's headquarters was nowhere except... the Keikain Main House. As she moved closer and closer to her designated area, Tsurara saw lifeless bodies with the exact same markings that had decorated Shibumi.

Emitting from the Keikain family's residence was a dark aura. The snow girl did not discern this until now, so this came across as coincidental for her. Nevertheless, Tsurara opted to stay focused and went through the large gate as she changed herself into crystals and shot at the doors. She beheld the clan's members locked up in chains at the entrance. Many of them were not only unconscious, they also had been grievously wounded. Tsurara, upon letting herself inside, accidentally bumped into Ryūji Keikain, the older brother of Yura Keikain, who was bleeding from the mouth. "Save... her!", he begged the disguised yokai before the former blacked out. She thought long and hard about what Ryūji wanted for her to accomplish.

"_Save her?" Just what is he talking about?_, Tsurara wondered. Her suspicions about who was responsible for the onslaught grew to titan-sized proportions. When she went underneath the onmyoji's Main House via a staircase, she believed that Ōsaka Castle's newest dwellers were despicable witnesses and clenched her fist. Much to her dismay, a massive shikigami blindfolded Tsurara and frantically pushed her to the ground. "AAAAAAAGH!", she coughed up a bit of saliva as nothing could break her fall. The skeletal beings were in form-fitting priest robes and created four lines that prevented Tsurara from escaping. "Don't harm her anymore for now.", a voice commanded the group, as they turned their attention to the user.

Hagun went to the side of a young woman whose hair was short and black. She had both of her sanguinary hands held up as she took a peek at Tsurara, who could barely move. The girl rode upon a Sika deer, which she named Rokuson. The place that her and Tsurara was in appeared desolate, and there were living shamisens held together by threads. "How moronic.", the girl talked under her breath, aggressively grabbing her opponent by the chin. "My lord's gonna punish me if I bring in this insolent popsicle! Wake up!". Tsurara came back to her senses and stabbed the young girl through her right leg, trying to make some distance between the both of them. While out of breath, Tsurara's eyeballs were intensified and her body shook with rage.

"This spear felt like a mosquito bite...", the girl complained, pulling the icicle object from out of her leg without a problem. She saw the spirited damsel as she grinned madly. "Surprised to see me? Are you afraid?", this female onmyoji questioned Tsurara. It was none other than Yura herself, brainwashed by Gozumaru and Yosuzume in order to seek and destroy Tsurara!

**To be Continued!**


	4. Pray for the String! Yura, Break Free!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

As Yura inched closer towards Tsurara, the latter backed into a corner and pounded at the floor, causing it to become little more than just a whole glacier. But somehow, the enslaved onmyoji brushed it off as if it was nothing. "Tanrō!", Yura called forth a spirit that looked like a vicious wolf. "Sick 'em.". The shikigami pounced on the girl, clawing at her abdomen and right cheek. Although the pain seemed far too great for even Tsurara to handle, she was still alive and ready to save the Keikain child. Tsurara leaped into the air and dashed out from underground, prompting Yura and the rest of her shikigami to follow after the so-called enemy. When the chase sequence was done and over with, they both ended up at the entrance of the Main House.

"You're only killing yourself...", Tsurara said to Yura in a hubristic tone. The sputum that was on her lips from before was still showing. "Let me ask you one question – Why are you doing this, Onmyoji girl?". Yura raspily snickered and playfully tugged on Tsurara's hair as she savagely caressed the latter's chin once more. "A boy wearing a horse's skull...", she whispered into the yokai's ear. "...He and that other half made me the way I am now. And I couldn't be happier!". Yura took her entire head and smashed it against the ground, while using Rokuson to continually pick her up so she couldn't rest. For Tsurara, one against Yura and her shikigami were not good odds. _Grr... I've gotta... get my ass... in gear!_, she monologued while having difficulty.

Ryūji, from inside of the Keikain clan's home, received assistance from Mamiru Keikain as they hurried to the front. Given that they have never dealt with this sort of threat before, the duo had no choice but to watch from the sidelines. "Ahahahahaha! What's wrong, pitiful maggot!?", Yura screeched at Tsurara, who was all beaten up. "Nope, I see the problem now...". She stomped on her torso vigorously and without any sudden thought. "GAAAAAAAAH!", Tsurara was never given a chance to catch her breath. But just when she was approaching death, Yura was attacked by a jolt of electricity, thus separating her from our almost-dead superheroine. "Who in the hell...? Aaugh!", she shouted and tried seeking out the person who allowed Tsurara to buy time.

Hagun was ordered by Yura to eradicate parts of the Main House. Their shadowy presences alone caused the location to shake out of control, and as that was going on, Yura was content on finding out who stopped her "little game". Mamiru then jumped to Tsurara's aid and utilized a "defensive" type of an electrical technique that healed her wounds. While Yura was still diligently looking around, he immobilized her via a bearhug. Ryūji looked rather winded and merely sat back. _That hopeless baby'll never change..._, he thought to himself with a chuckle. Tsurara slowly stood up when she caught her eye on Yura struggling to get out of Mamiru's clutches. "Fool, you better not be getting fresh with me! I'll have Bukyoku decapitate you!", she screamed at him.

_I was hoping to save this when I fight the real perpetrator..._, Tsurara thought to herself as she entered a deadly stance. _...But I've got NOTHING to lose! I must save Yura!_. When Yura bit Mamiru in order to become free from him, Tsurara threw her arms in front of herself and tried to gather enough strength to save the onmyoji from certain doom. "I am the ally to good!", she announced out loud. Yura clenched her teeth in a fit of rage. "Bukyoku, cut her down to size!", she requested for the samurai-like shikigami's presence to enter the fray. He gallantly dashed towards Tsurara while uncovering his multiple swords. Right when Bukyoku was ready to finally end the girl's life, she unleashed a sheer amount of power.

"OOOOOOOOH!", Tsurara let out a deep battle cry. Her arms were surrounded by veils that were similar to blue flames. "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!", she shouted as she showcased a barrage of punches that clashed with Bukyoku's repetitive blade strikes. Although Tsurara was suffering, she knew deep inside that she had an objective to complete, and would stop at nothing to rescue Yura from the "unholy mouth of evil" that consumed her soul. "What tenacity...!", Mamiru surprisingly exclaimed as he went back over to where Ryūji was sitting. Yura wanted to take advantage of the whole situation, so she contemplated sending out both Tanrō and Rentei, a koi fish shikigami. Just when she was ready to call them out, her papers had immediately disintegrated. "Damn it all! No, no, no, NO!", she pulled at her hair furiously.

Tsurara, after noticing that Bukyoku was about to kick the bucket, evaded him and gave a death glare to Yura, who was still having her emotional breakdown. Once her samurai-esque shikigami fell to the hard ground, Tsurara charged full-speed at the female onmyoji and then stopped halfway. She opened up one of her hands and placed it near Yura's heart. "DEFAECO!", Tsurara vocalized one more war cry and pulled her opponent's body without physically touching her. "What is this!? There's no way you're capable of magic like that!", Yura incessantly yelled at her. "Just what the HELL are you!?".

She literally reached into Yura's heart and pulled out an ox's head with two strings on it. Upon throwing it skywards, Tsurara was so engrossed in destroying the item that she repeatedly utilized her Black Ice technique as stepping stones. The further she went up, the more adrenalized she felt. She cancelled the effects of her own attack as she was in midair, and broke through the sturdy parasite with a stretched-out leg move. _SNOW'S... CROSSING!_, Tsurara screamed in her head the moment her kick connected. Once the ox head had been vanquished, Yura lifelessly fell to her knees as her eyeballs were slowly closing. The yokai dressed in the superheroic costume descended from above as she saw Ryūji and Mamiru trying to resusciate Yura.

"You idiot! Stay with me, c'mon!", Ryūji tried to awaken Yura, for she was not receptive. Mamiru knew that she still had a pulse, fortunately, and the duo took her back into the Keikain Main House. Ryūji was sure to also thank Tsurara for purifying Yura, though he was uncaring about it at first. She exited the Keikain territory as fast as possible and resumed her path to Ōsaka Castle. Daylight was shining down on our battered heroine as she was finally content on doing one thing and one thing only – take out the people who kept her targeted destination from vacancy.

**To be Continued!**


	5. The Bittersweet Candy! She Knows Best!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

Tsurara's body was on the soft, wet grass in the middle of nowhere. To be precise, she was still in Kyōto, but she had been comatose for quite a few hours. Although she did not quite know it yet, Ōsaka Castle was almost nearby, which is where that mysterious presence has been laying low for so long. Because of her fight with the indoctrinated Yura, Tsurara passed out without even realizing it. Raccoon dogs that were in a group scrutinized her with their dilated eyes, before being scared off by an older-looking woman wearing a cloak. The animals quickly peered at her wavy hair that was sticking out right when they left the scene. "Tsurara...", the unknown maiden said as she rested one of her fingers on the yokai's forehead.

She sat by her side for a while in order to be sure that no enemies would come after the girl. The woman later took the cape off, showing her true face as Setsura Oikawa, Tsurara's mother. She wrapped the article of clothing around her body and utilized healing powers that she borrowed from Zen, one of the yokai residing at the Nura House. Swiftly, Tsurara threw the cloak at her own guardian and sat upright, wondering how she came to be. "Ungh! Those bruises...!", she grumbled. "Huh?". She took a peek at Setsura, whose eyeballs were teary after the incident. Tsurara removed the garment and budged closely towards her incapacitated mother. By accident, she clumsily lost her footing and locked lips with Setsura, who woke back up and threw her about a good twenty feet away.

"HOLY JUMPING CRAP!", Tsurara screamed in disbelief as she eventually hit the ground. Setsura, hands on her hips, elegantly walked over to her landing spot and hoisted her trembling body onto her shoulders. The mother-and-daughter duo went off to a special place where not even Tsurara was sure about. When the two were close to the vague setting, Setsura made a fast detour to a nearby shop. Tsurara decided to wait for her standing around a corner, where she withdrew the orb from her pocket and kept fiddling with it. _I guess when I used Defaeco..._, she was thinking. _...Maybe it drained most of my energy. By using attacks like that, I'd have a lesser chance of becoming Snowfall Dekabr! _Right when she formed that theory, Setsura met up with her daughter with a goofy smile.

Once they arrived at their accurate location, which was a training dojo that Setsura recently established, the two relaxed by the doorstep. Setsura pulled out a dozen bottles of sake for Tsurara and herself, and handed one of them to the latter. "Mother...", Tsurara asked her while she threw her bottle up and down. "I've gotta ask you something – What brings you here in Kyōto?". Setsura chugged down two bottles simultaneously and patted her daughter on the head. "You're still my kid, y'know! It'd be dumb if I didn't keep checkin' on ya like this!", she answered right before letting out a small burp. "I'm very curious, though... How's the Master's lips!?". Tsurara's cheeks turned pink after her mother had just said that, and to calm herself down, she stuck her tongue at Setsura. "They're incredible.", she abruptly replied.

Setsura was digging in her ear when she heard her daughter's response. She streched her arms out and yawned loud enough that Tsurara nearly dropped her bottle, which was barely empty at all. "He's waiting for ya at Ōsaka Castle, right?", Tsurara's mother asked her once she stood back up after the intermission. She herself perked up, since her injuries had all but recovered. "E-erm, yeah...", Tsurara nervously answered. She followed her identical mother into the dojo and needed to make haste. The floors had snow patterns all over them, and the rest of the interior had traces of frost, being present simply because Setsura had built the place on her own, and she IS a Yuki Onna. Tsurara closed the door behind them as the two entered Setsura's real domain.

"This is how it's gonna go down!", she shouted out to Tsurara, who was opposite of her on the combat zone. "That old fart gave you the orb that makes you turn into a super-powered babe...". Tsurara rubbed the back of her neck in aggravation. "Where in the world are you getting at, Mother? Better not be another riddle!", she griped. Setsura threw a bottle cap at her girl's head, trying to silence her from falling out of line. "Ya can't be Dekabr forever. But at the same time, you shouldn't rely on your yokai powers either, kiddo!". It was certainly déjà vu for Tsurara, as she could remember Nurarihyon telling her the exact same thing from before. "If ya wanna take someone like Gozumaru down, then ya gotta train as if you were human...", Setsura continued to explain.

At the moment she heard his name, Tsurara's jaw dropped. Her eyes went completely blank and the orb that was in her pocket went rolling to Setsura's side as the former fainted due to shock. "Tsu... rara? Uhh, you still there?", Setsura went ahead and checked on her again. Without even looking behind her, she took another bottle full of sake and bashed it over her daughter's head. "JUST F***ING PERFECT!", Tsurara hollered once she was rejuvenated. Her reaction to Setsura's statement was so great she started running in circles with her hands on her ears. "STUPID, STUPID, JUST ULTIMATELY STUPID!", she kept screaming. "WHAT'S THAT IDIOT DOING AT THE CASTLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! OH, LEMME THINK, TEDIOUS ROLEPLAYING WITH MEZUMARU AGAIN! HEY, MA, THAT'S WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON, RIGHT!? RIIIIIII-".

Setsura galloped over to Tsurara and covered her mouth as best as she could, lest she let out a string of profanities or any other uproar. She somehow gathered more than two sake bottles and poured them down her throat, which suddenly turned her from a raging ice princess into a more kittenish, yet still drunk snow queen. Much to her own mother's chagrin, Tsurara started dancing around the dojo. "Ermahgerd!", she exclaimed. "I sink I might be in wuv wit 'im, Mommy! My lil' Gozu, YAAAAY!". Setsura was once told by Nurarihyon that, according to Rikuo, Tsurara was never allowed to drink more than once. To snap her out of the slurred confusion, she froze every bit of Tsurara except her head and shoulders.

Hours had passed and the duo went back to training. The orb that Tsurara had with her ever since Day One was now in Setsura's possession. "You wanna get Gozumaru, do ya? Or how about the Young Master's lips... again? Then listen to what I have to tell ya.", she lectured. Tsurara knew by now that, although Ōsaka Castle was extremely close, these teachings would take probably decades to endure.

**To be Continued!**


	6. Go for Broke! Defaeco Ultima!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

At Setsura's dojo located in Kyōto, her daughter, Tsurara, started to come at her full steam ahead. She no longer cared about who was keeping Ōsaka Castle company, but rather, she was more fixated on ending the life of the wrongdoer. "HYAAAAAAH!", Setsura cried. Tsurara's punch could not connect properly, and it ended up with a reversal by her mother. She landed hard on the icy ground, but there were no signs of blood on her back. "Alright, I think I've got it this time!", Tsurara stated as she pulled herself together. She ran towards her again, this time with a flurry of kicks. With each attack, Setsura did nothing but intercept... all while boringly reading an erotic novel.

_She isn't even paying attention, and I still can't hit her!_, Tsurara was absorbed in thought. Setsura then looked up, grabbed her daughter by the mug, and turned one of her sleeves into frost. She tossed her aside, almost close to fracturing her jaw. "Give up yet?", Setsura asked her. "I never thought I had to say it, but you're a Yuki Onna! Show some damn pride for a change!". Gritting her teeth, Tsurara swiftly got back up and started circling her mentor, assuming that Setsura would be unable to predict these next moves. Bored of the proceedings, Setsura twirled pieces of her hair as she gently closed her eyes. "I can't believe you're a trusted attendant of HIM!", Setsura thundered against her girl. "Sure, you can steal kisses, but in battle, you're just old ha-!".

Unexpectedly, she was cut off by a furious Tsurara, who tackled her so roughly she crashed through one side of her dojo. Even though she sustained quite a fair amount of injuries, Setsura was still concentrated on the miraculous orb, which she kept tucked under her now-ruffled furisode from here on in. Tsurara spat an ice cube at the floor. "Yeeeah! Atta girl!", Setsura triumphantly laughed as she gave herself a few warm-up exercises. "Sometimes when it comes to training... Ya can't shy away from unleashing the party animal within ya!". _No one talks down to Master Rikuo... Not even my mother._, she declared in her mind. With a look that meant nothing but danger, Tsurara readied herself once more and placed her thumb over her throat, before horizontally moving it.

Jumping from out of the dojo, she came face-to-face with a giddy Setsura. _Thank Senba... that I gave birth to such a good girl!_, she thought in her head, now FAR less than ashamed. As Setsura got up on the dojo's rooftops, Tsurara was abruptly behind her. She pointed at her mother's various body parts, from her own head right down to her feet. "Our relationship's always been a hard-to-read situation...", Tsurara cogitated. Setsura, who was befuddled by her daughter's words, shut one of her eyeballs tightly, in a manner that resembled Rikuo's father, Rihan Nura. "...But y'know something, Mother? I can finally sense your weak point!", Tsurara surely announced, not even attempting to wipe the sadistic grin that was noticeable.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora!", she fired a multitude of punches at Setsura's back, which was her guaranteed weak spot. Tsurara's mother had tried to parry every single attack, but for whatever reason, the orb that she held on to paralyzed her from making any sudden movements. On the outside, she was terrified by this outcome. Her inability to create any sort of shield made things worse, almost to the point that even Tsurara herself was starting to become uneasy. "TAAAAKE THIS!", the snow girl terminated the "fist session" by leaping right in front of Setsura and hitting her square in the chest via a tremendous elbow jab. Once she refrained herself from beating her up any further, Tsurara saw a look of dead anxiety on Setsura's face. _Dear Senba, what have I done!?_, she was frustrated.

With every minute that passed, as Tsurara waited for Setsura to recover, she figured that Gozumaru and his two goons should just go unscathed. Obviously, she hated herself for believing such a statement, but she also wouldn't forgive herself if the same were to happen to Gyuki's own clan. "I must be crackbrained...", Tsurara murmured, with tears falling down from her mug to Setsura's lips. "Why did I agree to do this? Why can't I just go back to the Main House and eat shaved ice all day and night, huh!?". She slowly walked away from the dojo and went into the opposite direction, thereby heading home. _I came all this way to Kyōto in order to storm the Castle. But at what cost? _While only having locomoted a little more than a mile, Tsurara plunked herself into a small statue and punched the ground.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY THIS STUPID GAME ANYMORE!", she whined, with her head facing the clouds. Despite her constant protests of wanting to return back to Ukiyoe Town, Tsurara just sat there for the remainder of the time and was a blubbering mess. "W-why... would you send a yokai... to do a superhero's j...?", it was hard for her to even form sentences without sobbing. She slammed her face into the terra firma and felt as if she could no longer talk. Just what would Rikuo think of her now, since Tsurara appeared to be giving up? On the spur of the moment, though, a familiar-looking woman hopped to where she was at. "I'd suck it up if I were you, kiddo...", the voice reminded her of what she was truly supposed to do.

Tsurara Oikawa, seeing as how emotional she was, tardily dried her tears that she was previously wallowing in and turned to see Setsura, who carried around a toothy smile that only Tsurara herself could recognize right away. Patting her daughter on the head repeatedly, she relinquished the ancient orb to her. "I gotta say... Ya passed the training beautifully!", Setsura grabbed her sake bottle and bashed it on her own head. Tsurara quickly let out teardrops again, only these were radically different. "Ohmigosh, I can't believe I ACTUALLY did it!", she squeed as she hugged her mother. A mood whiplash had just been experienced, and the two wouldn't have had it any other way. However, the happy ending was not acquired just yet, for Tsurara held the orb right in front of her eyes.

Setsura folded her arms and sporadically nodded. "I knew it would come down to this...", she kvetched, with a determined Tsurara looking on. "When you're Snowfall Dekabr, you have a move known as Defaeco, am I correct?", Setsura continued on with the tangent. Tsurara, acting like a wangsty fool no longer, gave a thumbs up. "That attack involves literally digging deep into the enemy's heart and pulling out the artifact that caused them to act evil...", she explained to the Yuki Onna, who performed the technique against Yura before, but was nigh-unconscious during that time. "A variation exists, but you need to have mastered the original in order to pull that off.". Tsurara squished the orb that rested in her palm, rapidly turning into her superheroic attire.

"Mother! You have to tell me what it is!", Tsurara implored Setsura, nary a trace of hesitation or fearfulness. Initially uneager to share any details about the perfected version of Defaeco, the latter stood up with the mightiest cold-blooded (no pun intended) irides known to man... and yokai. Since she came over to Tsurara's side, the new technique itself was described, as well as its methods. It is known as... Defaeco Ultima!

**To be Continued!**


	7. Final Battle! Dekabr and Tsurara!

**The Icicle Warrior Who is Ally to Good, Nightmare to You! Snowfall Dekabr!**

Dusk swiftly came back around as Tsurara, who appeared to be more ambitious than ever, jumped from mountain to mountain. The hills were encased in flames, although the snow-blessed soul had no time to complain about one of her pet peeves, so she put them out via a bombardment of kicks. She thought quite a bit to herself about her enemy, and knew for sure that this was, without a doubt, her final battle with villainy. _For the sake of the Supreme Commander, Master Rikuo, and all the others..._, Tsurara pondered heavily whilst moving adequately to Ōsaka Castle. _...I will let none of you DOWN! I am Snowfall Dekabr, the ally to good and nightmare to Gozumaru!_. From out of nowhere, a metallic boulder descended from the air. "Snow's Crossing!", Tsurara shattered through the object.

After that encounter with the foreign item, she reached the bottom of a group of wide stairs, which looked similar to the case that Tsurara met at the Keikain Main House. She demonstrated a good amount of insightfulness the moment she realized that invading the Castle wasn't going to be a cakewalk. Thousands of depraved yokai had guarded the place; they were units standing by the entranceway, as well as those that literally stood on top of its protective covering. "Gyahahaha! If we were you, then we'd chisel our gravestones!", one mook shouted. "Our king's orders are to eliminate any trespassers! That goes for you too, ya son of a bitch!", another opposer chimed in. These yokai had access to destructive weapons that were capable of stripping Tsurara of her will to fight.

"You guys are all the same...", she muttered. All of her unofficial targets chattered amongst themselves, totally unaware of what Tsurara had just said about the giant entourage. A lanky fiend brandishing a warrior-like flag slowly went down the steps and sneered. "Hey, kid! I recognize that delicate face anywhere...", he said as he picked at his sharp teeth. The ally to everyone and everything pure believed she had no reason to make eye contact. Suddenly, the demon pointed his weapon at her, growing impatient in the process. "You're the notorious Yuki Onna we've been hearing about lately. But there's something about you that's new... Something I like.". As he kept going on about her backstory, Tsurara began to yawn. When she mentioned that they were all the same, she was not kidding.

The yokai that were backing up the flag-waving scoundrel were staring intently at her, still fixated on killing the girl. "That Nura bastard's not with you! And you're here all by yourself!", the unnamed yokai chortled. The rest of his brethren were rolling in the aisles, assuming that without Rikuo to be by Tsurara's side, they were going to have a much funner time. "What an idiot!", one henchman yelled while in stitches. "Hey, boys, looks like the heat of the sun's finally crippled her!", snickered one other beast. As the volume of each and every yokai doubling up got progressively louder, Tsurara released a grin like the Cheshire cat's, with some traces of drooling that implied that the feeling of anticipation struck her. "You look like you're gonna do something mighty!", uttered the flimsy yokai.

She already had enough of the adversary's babbling, so Tsurara grabbed his throat and threw him over her shoulder, where he ended up crashing headfirst into a river that was way below Ōsaka Castle. This action unsurprisingly struck fear into the rest of Gozumaru's goons, who had no idea that their oppressor possessed power like that. "Alright, which one of you clowns are next? I can humiliate all of you all night!", snapped Tsurara, cracking her knuckles. The most largest of the subordinates raised his spiked staff up and stomped madly at the ground. "Get her, maggots!", he commanded them. "YES, SIR!". They lifted their fists up and ran straight down to where Tsurara stood at, being very sedulous as to not let her escape. She was virtually a goner when they formed a barricade using themselves.

Immediately, at the sound of a droning noise emitted by a faraway cicada, Tsurara noticed that she was not entirely alone. One group of yokai, all of a sudden, were plummeting to their deaths as they were doused in flames. Rikuo, in his Night form, had joined the scene, and he stood close to Tsurara. "I can't believe I wasn't invited to this party sooner.", Rikuo joked. He discarded his red cup filled with sake and, in a matter of seconds, unsheathed Nenekirimaru. "Master!? What the hell do you think you're doing?", Tsurara uncomfortably whispered to him. "I can hold off these punks for the time being. Pay the final boss of this game your long-awaited visit...", he insisted calmly, whilst maintaining his poised smile. "Hah! Sometimes I can't help but think that you flatter me WAY too much.", she responded.

Like the back-to-back badasses that they were, Rikuo and Tsurara nearly had themselves a staring contest with the foot soldiers. The remaining yokai that witnessed the end of their associate started to attack at once. Utilizing the ability of Meikyō Shisui, Rikuo himself went unseen and slashed at a number of opponents, with some of them completely terrified due to the former vanishing out of the blue. In the meantime, as Rikuo was having such a blast, Tsurara just slightly outran her pursuers, all of which were either carrying crossbows or decided to go for the close combat method. As she stood dead in her tracks, one of the sadists recklessly pounced on the girl. Just when he thought he seized victory, Tsurara flash stepped right when he wasn't expecting it and grabbed him by his legs.

"HAIL DESTROYER!", she called out another technique. The yokai that she held by his limbs was suddenly partially frozen, as he found himself in a giant swing that resulted in his assistants getting beaten with him. While this went on, a yokai dressed up as a samurai was about to dive-bomb Tsurara. She then ascended right in front of him and punched his face rapidly. As his stamina decreased, his ankles were clutched by the superheroine, who augmented her very strength in order to see to it that he was knocked out. _Abominable Snowwoman's Drop!_, Tsurara announced in her mind, executing a move that beared more than a passing mention to the piledriver. Rikuo grew tired of wiping out his enemies with only his blade, so he reluctantly switched to roundhousing them.

Observing Tsurara, who was making short work of her designated victims, Rikuo was both amazed and envious of her progress. "Whoever knew she could be THIS fast?", he asked himself. Surrounding the half-human was an ocean of unconscious, although not exactly dead yokai. A bystander that was hanging on to a cliff took sight of this and, as he converted his hair into a chainsaw, figured that he could take advantage of the whole situation. "You dirty rat! Don't think for a second that you've gotten everybo-", the yokai dashed into him, but was cut off by another one of his blinding kicks, causing him to stumble uncontrollably. "The Shikoku yokai put more of a fight up than you weirdos. I'm out of here...", Rikuo threw his arms over his head and picked his cup of loyalty up from off the ground.

As Tsurara set foot near the Castle's gate, which suddenly created a barrier around her and the area itself, Rikuo looked back at his trusted bodyguard. "Guess the spotlight decided to shine down upon you!", he called out to her in-between sips of his sake. "This is your story, so be sure to end it on a high note. See ya around!". He teleported all the way back to the Nura House, while also not forgetting to tell his grandfather about Tsurara's forthcoming accomplishment. She gave a thumb's up to where Rikuo was at the last time she saw him and broke through the gate with a lengthy double kick. She found herself inside a murky belly. There appeared to be a pool of acid down from where Tsurara was stationary. However, as she perceived those deadly waters, a young man revealed himself to her.

"So it's you... Snow Girl.", he said. It was definitely Gozumaru, who was clad in a white exoframe with shoulder guards that seemed a bit too robust for his liking. "You made my army look like a bunch of tools. For once, I'm impressed...". Mezumaru and Yosuzume then made their presences known, albeit rather loudly. The latter was, as usual, soaring in the air with her dark-colored wings. "Okay, you selfish bastard! Just what do you think you and those two are doing here?!", Tsurara pointed at Gozu. "Don't you even know where you're at?". As Mezu was distracted by the feathers that slowly fell down, courtesy of Yosuzume, Gozumaru started laughing. "You loser! Of course I know this place!", he raised his voice. "This was the place that Nura's old man and his Hundred Demons fought in, like, generations ago... I wanted THIS to be where you and I settled our score!". He unveiled his dastardly katana.

Gozu carefully took his time attempting to brutalize Tsurara. Yosuzume and Gozumaru's assistant did nothing to take part in their showdown. "Hoo boy, Yozu! Now this is what I call friends with benefits!", Mezumaru muttered closely to her. With her eyes having widened, she agreed without a word. Gozumaru turned his head around in the other position, giving a look of displeasure to his own supporter. "You have a weapon with string...", Tsurara pointed out to him, whilst being as painfully obvious as possible. His undivided attention shifted back to her. "Yeah, and what of it? You really don't know much, do you, Snow Girl?", an ill-tempered Gozumaru questioned her. Wanting not to fuel the conversation with petty arguing, she took out a turquoise crucifix and showed it to him.

Mezumaru let out a mortified gasp. Once Tsurara revealed an item that she's possessed ever since Setsura, her mother, gave it to her, Gozumaru could do nothing but quiver. Whatever made him tremble just by witnessing the crucifix by itself was a thought that never crossed Yosuzume or Mezu's brain. "Are you... serious?!", Gozu yelled. "I don't think it's possible for an idiot like you to control it! You're better off with a casket of strings!". As he kept on berating Tsurara for not being able to kick reason to the curb, she carefully put her newfound artifact over her head. A massive, vermillion-like light started going on and off around the crucifix, which caused Mezu to suddenly freak out.

Tsurara took a slow, deep breath as she was finally ready to unleash something that would strike immense dread into the hearts of her rival. "KAISER PENGUIN... SHOOOOWTIIIME!", she proclaimed. Abruptly, a giant machine came crashing down onto Ōsaka Castle territory, just behind the user. It was a robot with a penguin motif, as its name would suggest, and it was equipped with a snow blade and could let loose celestial wings from its back. "For the love of Senba, Gozu, DO SOMETHING!", Mezumaru whined to him. The Kaiser Penguin automatically opened up where its chest was at, and Tsurara hopped in. Little did the two members of the Gyuki Clan realize, Yosuzume eventually abandoned them, as she saw that she had no reason to participate in the following clash.

"You think you're so badass, do ya!? Well, I also got a few tricks up my sleeve!", Gozumaru shrieked. At this moment, Mezumaru knew full well that his superordinate had lost nearly every bit of his cool, and didn't want to stand around forever. "MIKADO BULL! CRUSH THAT BITCH!", Gozu called forth his fighting machine. It emerged from the noxious waters as a gangling demon with horns that pointed upwards, and carried its master's trademark katana, only much more enormous in size. "Please! Gozu, you HAVE to stop this, it's getting out of hand!", Mezumaru told him, whilst trying to hold him down. Just when he thought that he got the young head back to his senses, Gozumaru forced his partner away and delivered a fist to his mug. His eyes were totally purple, with a few sparks that went off.

Inside the Kaiser Penguin, Tsurara was now clad in a different suit that looked similar to her previous Snowfall Dekabr attire, except it was a part of the robot; whatever action she initiated, the overgrown mech would perform without disobedience. "Yo, Gozumaru!", Tsurara vociferated to the now-mad challenger. "Quit wasting time and take me on already. We'll fight with everything we got!". As Tsurara clenched her fist and raised it up, her robot did the same. Gozumaru then entered his Mikado Bull and, without even bothering to think, had the audacity to take the final battle outside of the Castle. Meanwhile, Mezumaru cried, albeit softly. The punch that he received hurt him so much that he couldn't do anything other than weep in silence. It was all up to Dekabr now.

The two started the fight with a needless, yet dramatic staredown. Gozu was twitching as he piloted the Mikado Bull, and one could tell that he was not only excited, but also raring to obliterate Tsurara. In the nucleus of her Kaiser Penguin, she turned around and felt a sense of worry. "Snow Girl, what's going on with the snarl-ups!? Aren't you going to beat the crap out of your ol' pal, Gozu!?", Gozumaru taunted. "First off, stop calling me that...", Tsurara warned him with a death glare. "...And second of all, we're not settling things here. I don't want to risk the lives of many!". _Tch! Who the hell does she think she is, telling me what to do? I'm Gozumaru!_, he disappointingly pondered. As the Mikado Bull, he got on all fours and continually brushed his legs. "Okay... I'll do whatever hare-brained crap you want from me!".

Tsurara, controlling her monstrosity of a robot, aimed for space itself, and made an attempt to go there. As she utilized the Kaiser Penguin's boosters, the Mikado Bull went in for a sneak attack and suddenly had it by its neck. "Hahahahaha! You want to see the moon up close? I'LL TAKE YOU THERE!", Gozumaru bellowed as he chuckled. The opposing robot threw the Penguin up and chased after it, culminating in a punch to the stomach. "UWAAAH!", Tsurara screamed in pain. She and Kaiser Penguin landed on the rings of Saturn, rotating around said planet. When Tsurara was barely getting back up to her feet, the Mikado Bull grabbed Kaiser Penguin again, by its left leg. "D... Damn... you, Gozumaru!", Tsurara swore to make a comeback. She broke free of the Bull's grip at once.

Kaiser Penguin lunged at Mikado Bull. "HYYYAAAH!", Tsurara valiantly cried. One of Gozumaru's hits were anticipated by her, so she dodged it and countered with a fierce kick. Even though he felt the damage just as much as his mech, Gozu was still in a psychotic state, and had no need to make his condition self-confessed. "I've dealt with worse assaults! Just how weak ARE you?!", he questioned Tsurara's amount of power. Gozu used the practical method of offense by skillfully making the Mikado Bull remove its horns and throw them around as if they were a pair of boomerangs. As soon as Tsurara discerned the technique, she had the option to go with evasive manuevers. Even though she successfully had Kaiser Penguin miss the first horn, the second one grazed its head.

"AAAAAGH!", Tsurara groaned, clutching her head as it slightly bled. The Mikado Bull reattached its horns as it walked towards Kaiser Penguin, who was now grovelling. "What's wrong?", Gozumaru asked with an air of false innocence. "You're thinking of calling it quits, aren't you? You know, I feel terrible for all those poor souls you're trying to protect!". He reached his hand out to her, offering to help her up. Since Tsurara was not all talk and knew what was really going on, her machine smacked Mikado Bull's hand away. "LIKE HELL I'M GIVING UP!", she empoweringly said. Tsurara moved her fists and legs in a frantic matter, as Kaiser Penguin used a profusion of attacks against Mikado Bull. It became clear that Tsurara's intention was to make sure that Gozumaru grew enervated.

As Gozumaru used his large mech to avoid virtually ever single one of Tsurara's moves, he began to laugh maniacally at her feeble efforts. "You're such a weakling that you had to resort to brainless tactics! Ahahahahaha!", he screeched. None of them stopped at what they were trying to attain, as Kaiser Penguin went on the offensive and Mikado Bull still did the very opposite of that. Wash, rinse, repeat. "Come to think of it, I'm not even sure you can defeat me in your yokai form...", Gozumaru blabbed at the mouth again. "You were never meant to be a fighter. At home, you're the essential maid of the Nura Clan... and it's sad, really.". Mikado Bull gave the Kaiser Penguin a headbutt in order to make it cut out that monotonous session. Gozumaru knew it was all over now for Tsurara.

The Kaiser Penguin's systems turned off from the inside, and it was its own exterior that was especially in dire straits. Tsurara's machine now appeared to have a ghastly look to it, suggesting that Gozu's Mikado Bull had just retired the armored force of justice. "This is pathetic... In every sense of the word.", Gozumaru said, whilst the color of his eyes reverted back to normal. "What you were aiming for then and now is gone...". He had his robot turn its back against the thrashed golem and made himself aware that he needed to return to Ōsaka Castle. As he advanced back to the area that was below space, Gozumaru suddenly apprehended a sound that was somehow close by. In the Mikado Bull, since he couldn't walk around the planets due to the lack of gravity, he curiously checked its whereabouts.

However, he ended up seeking absolutely nothing. It did not mean a thing to Gozumaru, for he was the one that prevailed in the end. Ukiyoe Town and the rest of Japan, including Kyōto, was in serious trouble. "What the...!?", Gozumaru abruptly exclaimed. He swiftly looked around at the arena that was nigh-lifeless, but was still convinced that he had won the fight. Just when he made such a bold claim, the arms and legs of the Mikado Bull had disappeared. "WHAT IN THE...!? SHOW YOURSELF!", Gozumaru shouted with his fist shaking. All in the course of merely ten seconds, Mikado Bull exploded, leaving its wingman vulnerable and given an awful fright.

"GOOOOOZUMARUUUUU!", a feminine voice screamed his name. A nude Tsurara, whose hair was unexpectedly golden and held the sphere at the tip of her fingers as if she was telekinetic, charged headlong at Gozumaru, no longer able to battle without his Mikado Bull. "I AM THE ONE WHO'LL CLEANSE YOUR SOUL! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!". A red aura enveloped him the moment he started to collide with her. The both of them were about to end the brawl to end all brawls with only a single knuckle that would seal the deal. "YOUR CLAN, YOUR HOME, AND EVERYTHING'S GONNA DIE OUT! SNOW GIIIIRL!", Gozumaru's voice roared. As their fists hit, a catastrophic explosion ended up almost nuking the celestial bodies. Whatever living creatures existed also felt the impact of the bang.

When the smoke cleared, Tsurara and Gozumaru looked to have still had their attacks connected. Gozumaru saw that the former had her head vaguely downward, with a shadow that covered the entire portion of her face. "Game over, Snow Girl. You surprisingly put up a hell of a showdown...", Gozu ceased a part of what he said for a bit. "...However, can't you admit that you lost? Face it. The universe is now mine, and I can do whatever I ple-". Gozumaru discontinued his words, replacing the rest of what he wanted to say with a horrific expression. He lethargically looked down to see that Tsurara had both of her hands inside his chest. "No. No!", Gozu was more than terrified. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! IT CAN'T...! THIS IS PURE MADNESS!".

Gozumaru's own vocabulary had then been limited to a series of gasps that rendered him useless to resume any of his misdeeds. "Don't f***ing call me Snow Girl. I told you that earlier, didn't I!?", Tsurara adjured. She was digging down deep inside of Gozumaru's heart to scour for what made him become so antagonistic. "This phrase has been done to death... and I think you know which one this is.". Poison seeped from his mouth and, all of a sudden, he caught a sight of Setsura, or rather, a mirage that looked just like her. "I am the icicle warrior that's forever an ally to good, nightmare to you. My name is Tsurara Oikawa... No! I am...", Tsurara declared to the traumatized young head. As she finally pulled out the shrunken head of an ox that was decorated with multiple threads, she took a breath and then exhaled. "...I AM SNOWFALL DEKABR!".

The cranium was compressed within both of her palms. Gozumaru's body, as he himself started cursing Tsurara, went into spasms. She viewed him as he was very close to falling to his death, and quickly went after him. Even though space lacked oxygen and practically any physics, this would not stop Tsurara from saving Gozumaru, whom she safely carried on her back. The two had ignored the detonation of the Kaiser Penguin, which was Tsurara's combat vehicle, as they landed at the site of Ōsaka Castle, just by the place's steps. "It's... over. I've done it...", Tsurara mumbled, right before she passed out. She was moderately hurt, though not to the extent of Gozumaru, whose eyes were somehow not yet closed. Fortunately, his pulse was active, but not steady. Nobody had any idea of what would happen next.

Three weeks went by fast after Gozumaru's defeat at the hands of Tsurara. Speaking of the latter, she was resting in her room back at the Nura House. Ever since her return to the household, Zen, a bird yokai, has been treating the Ice yokai well enough with medicine. "Ngh! That should do it...", Zen said to himself after having healed nearly every one of Tsurara's injuries. A huge bandage was wrapped around her head. Once he knew that his work there was done, Zen left her room quietly and looked back one last time before fully removing himself. _Whatever occurred after all this time might've been mind-numbing..._, he thought. Little did he know, Tsurara also had the company of Ko-oni, Nattō Kozō, Sannokuchi, and Tōfu Kozō by her side, who all acted uncharacteristically somber.

On Wednesday, school was just getting ready to end at Ukiyoe Middle. Once the bell rang, Rikuo got up out of his seat and left class 1-3. Kurata, who was actually Aotabō brought up as a biker gang leader, eventually walked home with him. "I really hope that she's OK...", Rikuo uttered, having expressed nothing but concern for Tsurara's well-being since she took that journey to the Castle. "You mean Yuki Onna, huh?", Aotabō replied. "I bet she's fine. The girl can easily fend for herself, y'know.". He then let out a hysterical sigh. As they were passing First District, a beautiful girl suddenly balanced herself on Rikuo's head, with one hand. "You miss me?!", she playfully asked him. Aotabō comically screamed and fell on his backside once he deciphered the sound. It was a recovered Tsurara, who was clad in her Snowfall Dekabr costume... again.

"Oh, Master!", she swooned over Rikuo, aggressively glomping him. "You're SO not going to believe the fun I had without my yokai powers! I mean, I was all "WHOOSH!", and then I also acted all "BOO-YAH!", and, and, and... OHMIGOSH! Clichéd, yet climactic robot battle! Holy mother of Senba, it was SOOO cool!". As Rikuo nervously laughed and believed everything that his bodyguard had to say, seeing as how he was present when Nurarihyon gave Tsurara the orb, Aotabō was greatly annoyed. "Gozumaru suddenly played the role of the villain! At first I was all "I CALL BULLSHIT!", but then I ended up being like "AN ANIME SPINOFF OF THIS WOULD BE GREAT!", Tsurara continued her tale with her arms behind her head. The eccentric triad were still making their way back to the Nura House by then.

As Rikuo and Aōtabo went through the gate, Tsurara turned around, as if she was trying to break the fourth wall, and put up the V-sign. "Wherever there's evil, I, Snowfall Dekabr, will be there to help all of you!", she declared in a booming tone. "...Hahahaha! Nooooo sequel, by the way!".

**End**

* * *

WOW! What a story, ladies and gentlemen! It took me more than a week, but I've finally tamed the beast and made it my own. My next project will mostly be a crossover, so I'll see you guys later. Until then, I'll be taking a break from this site for a week-and-a-half... Oh, and remember to share thoughts!


End file.
